Happily Ever After: Dudeson Story
by deadlyworthless
Summary: Jukka loves Jarno and tells him. Do they get together? What will Jukka do if Jarno says no? Who tries to get in the way, and why does jarno keep getting skinnier? Warning: Slash! MAN/MAN! DON'T LIKE, GO BACK!


Set in Dudesons in America

Still on the Jukka Jarno pairing with HP jealousy, don't like go back!

Ever since we arrived in America my feelings for Jarno had changed. He went from being my youngest best friend to my major crush. I don't know why but all of a sudden that skinny man with the almost white blonde hair with streaks of brown and shocking blue-gray eyes was the love of my life. I didn't even know I was gay! We arrived at Gary Lefew's ranch house and began the follow the leader game. Knowing Jarno he would try to get out early so he could focus on his precious filming. He was so happy when we got an MTV show and he was aloud to use the big cameras. Watching him so happy made me happy. It was like a kid on Christmas morning opening up that perfect present. When that barrel hit him on his ribs and I heard the crack everyone flinched.

"Hey can I see?" I asked after the camera stopped rolling. He was still clutching his ribs trying to hide the pain.

" I'm fine Jukka," he stated

" If your fine then you'll let me see," I said more serious. He steadily lifted up his shirt exposing the smooth white skin. I've seen him shirtless a thousand times and each time it takes my breath away. Bruises were appearing around his ribs. Sprained. I lightly touched them and he flinched away slightly. I let my fingers ghost down his stomach, muscles retracting at me touch. I circled his navel then traced to his nipple. I was in utter fascination with his body and could not look away. It was like I was in some kind of trance. I ran my finger over his nipple and he jumped away pulling his shirt down. He walked quickly away without saying a word. Did I just ruin that? Does he think I tried to seduce him? Was I trying to? I walked back to the house and up to the loft. We all shared it until the end of the day. I lay down on one of the beds to think. During the ski track Jarno stood away from me. I couldn't help but be a little hurt. During the nail piercing he also stayed away and same with stairway to hell. After the bull stunt he allowed me high five him and I grabbed his hand for a split second. I won the master bedroom but I also wanted to share a room with Jarno. During the branding I just stared at his ass. So hot seeing him leaned over in such a demeaning position. So helpless, so I let my mind wander.

_I had him to myself, all mine._

"_Well Jarno, what do you want?" I asked slapping his ass_

"_For you to fuck me," He whispered turning me on_

"_What was that?"_

" _For you to fuck me so hard!" he moaned out. I got behind him in his shackles and lined my dick up and…_

"Ok were good!" the branding girl said. My jeans were WAY too tight. I can't go taking a cold shower now. The brand!

"Wait I'll get one!" it hurt but it turned me off so it was worth it.

Cowboys and Findians:

We were still at the Leffew ranch and my feelings for Jarno continued to grow with each passing day. Things were still a little weird between us but not as bad. We began out Indian right of passage stuff starting with HP's Balls of Steel bit. While we waited for him to recover, I stole glances at Jarno. He began to notice and asked me.

" What?" he whispered

" Huh?"

" Why do you keep looking at me?"

" I don't know what you mean," I answered look right at his eyes. God, I want to kiss him!

" Ok then…?"

After HP's skit was done we did the Canoe handling stunt. I knew from the get-go it was a bad idea. The track was too rugged and it was too unplanned. I waited and right when he went up side down my heart skipped a beat and I stopped breathing. I heard him making strange noises sand ran over.

"Are you ok?" I kept asking placing my hands anywhere on him but he kept moving. He tried to make jokes that everyone else laughed at but me. After the cameras stopped I took him to the hospital.

"Alright , four broken ribs and one fractured. Your friend here can wrap you up then your free to go!" the doctor said with a smile "Oh and take these pain killers and rewrap every 3 hours." He said more to me than Jarno.

"Ok, lets get you wrapped up!" he removed his shirt and I began to wrap it around standing unnecessarily close to him. I finished then began to explore his back. Tracing every line I felt him shudder. I breathed hot air onto his neck a bumps rose. Rubbing his shoulders and biceps I leaned down and kissed his neck. I heard Jarno gasp. He jumped away and pulled his shirt back over his head.

"What the hell?" he hissed

" Sorry," I said looking at the ground

"What was that?"

" I got caught up in the moment! It was a mistake!"

" The same mistake two times to the same person with questionable motives. Wow."

" Ok so I do have some motives," I came clean

" And what motives might those be?"

" Ever since we came to America I began feeling different about you…"

" Jukka, I don't know how I feel so just let me figure it out," he stated

" Just let me make my case please!"

" Ok." I came up to him and kissed him gently and kindly. I put all my feelings into one kiss. He gasped in surprise so I snuck my tongue into him mouth. I felt a soft hand push my face away.

" That's my case," I stated

" I will take it into consideration…" he mumbled with wide eyes. I bet he has the cutest sex eyes. As we left I put my hand on his lower back. He moved slightly away. We went back to do the rest of the show but all I could think about was Jarno! I came up behind him in the Flight of the Eagle and rubbed his shoulders and arms again.

" I need my answer by tonight or else I don't know what I'll do," I breathed into his ear. My tongue jutted out and licked his earlobe.

" Stop. You'll have your answer tonight," he breathed back and stepped away. What could it be? He always steps away from me, but maybe he's in denial. We got Jarppi to the hospital and were due to pick him up the next day. We were all just sitting around now with nothing to do. I eventually pulled Jarno aside.

" So?" I asked

" Ummm…" he said looking at the ground. He looked up and kissed a trail from my jaw line to my lips. I was shocked but quickly caught on. I traced his mouth with my tongue and was granted entry. His taste was indescribable. Something completely Jarno. I pushed him a little too roughly against the wall and he groaned in pain. His ribs! Shit.

"Jarno I'm so sorry!" I yelped and got down on the ground to help him.

" Let's just be gentle ok?" he gasped out. I smiled and helped him up.

" Let's rewrap you now." I led him to the bathroom and he removed his shirt. Things were still steamy and we were both breathing heavily. When I finished I turned him around to face me. I suck on his lower lip before gently kissing then. He pulled away and moved kisses down to my neck. There he sucked and kissed the skin. He lightly nipped the skin causing me to moan out his name.

" Ah vitto Jarno!" I cried in pleasure as he ran his tongue over the bite. I raked my fingers over his back, chest, and sides. He began tugging at my shirt and pulled it off. He moved to my collarbone, while I moved to his ass. He jumped slightly when I grabbed it but then moved to my ear. I threw my head back and squeezed my eyes shut. And began moaning a stream of dirty things.

" I'm going to fuck you so hard! I want you so bad! Oh God you have the best ass! I wanted you ever since we got here!" I turned him around and he braced himself on the counter as I pulled his pants down. I grabbed the nearest lotion and lubed myself up.

" Ready love?" I whisper

" Wait, Jukka I've never done this before," he hissed out

" Relax, I prep you," I lubed up my fingers. I slid one in and he hissed in discomfort. After he got used to that, I slide another in. soon he was in pleasure so I added a third. When I pulled out he moaned. I lined my dick up with his ass and pushed in slowly. He moaned in pain and tears streamed down his face.

" Shh, it will get better, I promise," I whispered kissing his neck I began to push in and out of his perfect body. I kept moaning because he was so tight and warm. Better than any girl. He came first and I soon to follow. We lay on the bathroom floor in the afterglow.

" You're beautiful," I said into his ear

" And you too," he yawned

" I didn't go to far or push you to feel anything for me right?"

" Not that I know of," he mumbled then fell asleep. He looks so sweet and innocent. And I was right he has the best sex eyes. The following day I stuck by Jarno like glue. We went to get Jarppi and then spent the rest of the day lounging around. I pulled Jarno aside once again and pushed him onto the couch. I jumped roughly on top of him and he laughed. I ravished his mouth holding his arms above his head. I heard him moan and continued.

" What the hell! Jukka get off him!" I heard HP yell then a sharp pain in my eye.

" What the hell HP?" I yelled clutching my eye

" What were you attempting to do to Jarno?" he yells placing his hands protectively on Jarno's shoulders.

" Trying to make out with him!" I said as if it was obvious. This whole time Jarno had been trying to say something but hadn't had the chance.

" Well, that could be considered rape! He doesn't think of you like that and never will!"

" Well, Jarno what do you have to say?"

" Jukka and I are together HP. Shocker right? Get over it," he said sounding slightly annoyed

" What?" HP gasped

" Yes, last night I came to terms with my feelings and stuff. Do you want to know what we did or can I just leave it at that," he said looking up at HP. I let out a laugh and sat down on the couch with my arm around him.

" Well are you sure?" he mumbled shooting death glares at me and rubbing his thumb in circles on Jarno's shoulder

" Why wouldn't I be?"

" Maybe this is a cover for your feelings for someone else?" he asked almost desperately

" No I think I'm good with Jukka," he laughed. HP stiffly walked from the room.

" Where were we?" he whispered licking my ear. I pushed him back down and continued what we started.

Spaced:

I started to realize HP was also in love with Jarno at this moment. He kept pulling Jarno away from me. I notice HP beginning to touch and caress Jarno more. He began to touch his face and back, while Jarno shied away Hp kept coming forward. During the Hurtle Race I was concerned for him but the way after he leaned on only Jarno for support was unnerving. Then during gravity tests he stood too close behind him. At one point he was flush up against his back. Jarno kept jumping away though and kept looking at me. At the space underwear test I let my guard down a little to enjoy the fact that all black on Jarno makes him look like a God. His tight jeans hugging in the right places and his sexy tight black shirt. I take a glance around and notice HP checking him out. I step up to help Jarno and put my arm around him. He leans into it and secretly kisses my neck. I know no one but HP saw that. After the bit HP put his arm around his waist and Jarno jumped away and jogged over to me.

" Why does HP keep checking you out?" I asked while we were working on the car

" I don't know but it makes me uncomfortable. I told him to stop and he just laughed and brushed my cheek!" that made me angry. Jarno is mine and I want HP to not make advances.

" Should I talk to him love?"

" If you want." I think I will.

"HP!" I yelled. He turned his head and frowned

" Yes Jukka?"

" Stop advancing on Jarno! He's mine, I won him over!"

" Don't stop me from trying, he'll come to terms with the fact that you are all wrong for him."

"' How long? How long have you been lusting after him?"

" Fourth season."

" Oh…"

" You?"

"America I came to terms, but long before that I remember fighting them," I sighed thinking of all the time I lost with him.

" Look, I get it. You got him. But that can't stop me from loving him. I will try and even if he turns me down each time I will be doing something," he stated " also I don't know if you noticed but his weight."

" What about it?"

" He's losing it rapidly."

" I'll look into it."

Over the next day we finished or rocket ship and I was chosen to fly it. Of course I ended up in the hospital. Jarno was gripping my bedside and when they told us nothing was wrong gave me a hug.

" Get a room," Jarppi mumbled laughing. Back at the ranch Jarppi cornered me.

" So how long you been with Jarno?"

" What?"

" You heard me."

" A few weeks. How did you find out?"

" If you saw the way you look at him… well let's just say you tend to make love to him with your eyes," he laughed

" Meaning?"

" You've had love for him hidden in your eyes since you first met him. Now it's just pouring. When you first met him I saw instant love. What were you thinking when you first saw him?"

" He was the most beautiful perfect boy ever," I sighed

" And how does he feel?"

" Well, I think I pressured him into feeling something for me."

" Why think that?"

" I gave him an ultimatum…"

" Oh…"

" I also made lots of passes at him."

" Well, does he love you now?"

" He says he does…"

" Then believe him!" Jarppi was right. I need to talk to Jarno to make sure. I love him with all my heart. His blue green eyes, pale skin, soft hair, great body… but he was getting skinnier.

" Jarno, love?"

" Yes?"

" Can we talk?" he looked up from his computer and smiled his perfect smile.

" Of course love," he said setting his computer aside and patting the spot next to him on the bed.

" Don't lie, I need to know this, do you truly love me as I love you?"

" Yes, why ask?"

" I feel like I pushed you into this. I gave you no other choice!"

" If I said no, what would you have done?"

" Well, I guess I would have asked why and then if the answer was good just be heart broken…" he knew I was lying. The truth is it probably would be something more like rape.

" What would you really have done?" I lowered my head in shame then looked up into his blue eyes.

" You will hate me," I whispered

" I could never!"

" I would have done something forceful…"

" Like rape?" he gasped, I nodded.

" Well, I said yes. You know in some ways that sounds kinky…" he said rubbing up my arm and placing kisses on my neck.

" You know… master and slave," he whispered into my ear giving me chills. The idea of being able to do what ever I want to him and telling him what to do was suddenly turning me on.

" Can I be master?" I asked, nuzzling my nose into his hair.

" Anything you want love," his whispered back

" Lay down," I commanded. He obliged and I closed the door, locking it.

" Let me undress you then tie you up!" I commanded again. I took off his clothes and stood back to admire his body. He was perfect except; you could see his defined ribs and pelvis. He was losing weight! Too much weight. I shook the thought to the back of my mind. I took off the bandanas I was wearing and tied them around his boney wrists. Really boney… I stroked up and down his rib cage and he shivered. I took off my clothes and took my erection to his mouth.

" Suck," I demanded pinching his ass. I took me into his mouth and sucked and licked I groaned his name and when I was near climax I pulled out. I flipped him over and began kissing and biting his neck. Soon it was covered in hickies. I looked down at his perfect ass and got an idea. I spread his ass apart and began to probe him with my tongue. He moaned and bucked up against me. I pulled back and shoved my dick in. he yelled in pain but then relaxed. I lost control and pounded him into the bedspread. When I climaxed he did too. I untied him and pulled his figure up against me.

" Say you love me." I yawned

" I love you," he mumbled then fell asleep. I pulled him closer but felt something uncomfortable poking me. I looked down to see it was his backbone protruding out. That cannot be healthy! Tomorrow I will talk to him. I fell asleep to his soft breathing.

Over the next few weeks I forgot to talk about his weight loss. After sex I kept telling myself I would. His clothes hung loosely around him and his cheeks became gaunt. In both American Frontiersmen and Armed Forces, when he had his shirt off HP, me, and even Jarppi noticed his bones becoming more defined. In Winter Games, I realized I really needed to talk to him. All his bones had become noticeable and his color was leaving his skin. During the last stunt I held onto him for warmth and he held onto me. I held him close and realized how little warmth he possessed! No fat was on him!

" Jarno!" I called after the show

" Yes?" he turned

" Where has all your fat gone?" I asked

" What do you mean?" he laughed at my wording

" You are skin and bones, Jarno! You are unhealthy!"

" I am fine!"

" No, your aren't!"

" Nothings wrong that I know of," he said confused " I don't feel bad." I was getting angry. Jarno "the calm" was not.

" Admit there is something wrong!"

" If there is something wrong with me I will find out at the doctor next week. I don't know so I don't want to say!" HP came over

" I heard yelling, what's going on? Trouble in paradise?" he said laughing and looked Jarno up and down

" No. And don't look at me like that. Jukka thinks something is wrong with my weight and I said I don't know but if he really does I will go to a doctor next week!"

" Jarno are you anorexic?" I questioned

" No!" he said quickly

" Bulimic?"

" No, Jukka, no disorder!"

" I don't believe you!"

" Now you don't trust me?"

" Why should I?"

" Because I love you!"

" How do I know that's not I lie?" I screamed

" Same as I don't know if you are!" He yelled back

" What?" I hissed

" I think you love me. But how can I be sure? No one can be sure, Jukka."

" Then maybe figure it out!" what did I just say?

" Wait, are you leaving me?" am I? Does he love me? He looks hurt.

" Maybe." HP smirks. Jarno closes his mouth in a tight line and walks away. I drop to my knees. HP runs after Jarno and Jarppi who was listening from afar comes up to me.

" Hate to say it, but IDIOT! He loves you and you him! What the hell were you thinking?" he yells

" I wasn't."

" He ran past me crying, and HP ran after him fast!"

" I know."

" Get him back! You two belong together! HP is just after his body!"

" I know."

" You should have stopped after he said he would go to a doctor. What made you continue?"

" The idea he was hurting himself to be skinny." I realize dhow stupid I was. I had to get him back.

" Jarppi? How do I get him back?"

" Ask. But first get HP away from him. Also give him time to cool down."

High School Jock Championship:

HP and Jarno were on the same team for the Jock Championship! Why? I know he's mad at me but now he's just taunting me. He keeps touching HP. HP is having the time of his life right there. I also notice how his clothes hang off him. During Nut Ball, his pads hang on him and even Johnny Knoxville comments to me about his weight. HP keeps touching him and I see the uncertainty on his face but lets him do it to piss me off. Jarppi has to keep a hold on my arm as HP pulls Jarno's small frame close and whisper something into Jarno's ear that makes him go impossibly paler. Jarppi and I win and get to do a 360-car jump. During the swirly I push HP down into the water. I look to see Jarno smirk and looks up to my eyes. I see longing and pain. I let HP down.

" Jukka…" he begins to say but we have to get his swirly done with. When we let him down I hold his waist longer than I should have.

" We need to talk," he whispers to me.

We all walk out and I see Jarno go toward a clean bathroom.

" I'm going to go wash off!" he yells. HP is quick to follow. I have a bad feeling about this and decide to follow. I peer in the open window and see Jarno washing his face. HP walks in just as Jarno dries off.

" HP!" he yelps when he looks up " Scared me!"

" Did I?" HP walks behind him toward the sink. He then pulls Jarno to him and hisses " I love you. Do you love me?" Jarno tries to jump away but HP has a death grip on his shoulders. He begins to rub his shoulders. Not like I did, but rough and mean. HP's breathing quickens. Jarno's eyes are huge as he tries to grasp what's going on. HP, still breathing heavily, kisses Jarno's neck. HP's eyes close and he rakes Jarno's chest.

" I, I love Jukka!" he stammers out

" No you don't," HP says against his skin then bites his collarbone.

" Yes! I love Jukka!" he says struggling again. HP kisses his ear and tightens his grip. Jarno lets his legs collapse and when HP tries to get a better grip kicks him in the balls. Jarno runs out of the bathroom and back to set. I go back to.

" I love you Jukka!" he says as he runs up to me.

" I love you too Jarno. I saw what HP did." He flinches a little then pulls me into an empty trailer and locks the door. It was the best sex we'd ever had. We were gentle but uncaring. No pain, just pleasure. We came out sweaty and my arm around his waist. Jarppi looked at me knowing and gave me "two" thumbs up. HP just glared and I glared right back. That night I just held Jarno's skinny body and felt him breath. That morning I asked when his appointment was.

" I believe it's on Friday." I'd been observing what he was eating and how long he was in the bathroom and ruled out disorder. There were no dietary pills or even laxatives. It has to be something internal.

Dudes Mobile:

I want Jarno in a jump suit all the time like that. It was one of the sexiest things in the world. Especially since he would sometimes take off the top and tie it around his waist. Even though he had no fat, he still had some defined muscle. I watched him constantly trying not to get a boner. HP does the same. Even Jarppi's head turned to look sometimes. He made straightest men turn their heads with his perfect face and lean body. The pale skin contrasted his hair and eyes. We were all tan but he couldn't tan. The sun did do interesting thing to him though. He looked like he was glowing and his eyes shown. His hair would shine and have the effect of a halo. He was an angel. We built our cars and did tests. The men we hung out with were the manliest men in the world, it seemed, and not one of them didn't stare at Jarno. I knew he loved me though. That day we went to the doctor together. Diabetes. Type 2. Easy to monitor and is fairly common. We were all shocked, but Jarno wasn't upset. We had one more episode then we were done for the season. Jarno wouldn't be doing much. He was in a critical condition when I brought him in. He lost a lot of fat and muscle.

American History:

HP had begun backing off as he realized how much I loved Jarno. Soon I proposed and he said yes. Everything was coming together and we were going to be fine. We passed out American history test. It came as quite a shocker to our families when we came out to them. Our wedding in Finland was lovely; Jarno wore a dark grey tuxedo, which made him look like more of an angel than he already was. Everyone looked at him with amazed looks. I was proud that he was all mine. Jarppi and HP were the best men. Jarppi insisted that he wear a periwinkle blue tux from the 70's, ruffles in the front and all. HP wore a simple light grey tux that looked nice with his tan skin. He looked a little sad as we said our vows. When we said "I Do" and I kissed him I felt complete. I had never felt so complete in my life! I never stopped smiling during the reception. Our honeymoon was in Japan and was the best time of my life. We now are living "Happily Ever After". Cliché.

END

I'm normally not one for happy endings but I thought up another good story idea and wanted to finish this one. THANKS!


End file.
